And There She Was
by Gleek4lifexo
Summary: "I thought I would never love anyone again, but there she was...Quinn." Rachel and Quinn have 5 daughter, 6 including Beth. As they realised New York had to go and Family comes first, something tragic happens? *Faberry Family*
1. Chapter 1

**Here Is The First Chapter.**

**Let Me Know If You Want Me To Continue!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel lay in bed. Quinn rested her head on the brunette's chest, whilst Rachel play with her wife's blonde locks. Rachel kissed Quinn's head; she loved the smell of Quinn's hair, strawberries. They lay in a comfortable silence.<p>

"Mommy, Mama." They heard a soft knock at that door; it began to slightly open revealing 4 girls.

Rachel opened her arms, "Come here girls." She laughed as they all piled onto their king size bed.

The second youngest girl lay next to her mama. She begin to play with her mommas blonde hair, much different to her own which was thick and brown.

"Momma, why don't I have blonde hair?"

Quinn looked at her daughter, squeezing her tight; she could feel her head nuzzling into her neck.

"Well because, you came from mommy's stomach and mommy has brown hair too. But brown hair is beautiful Juliet."

"I know." replied a muffled voice.

Quinn looked over at Rachel and there third youngest daughter, Bridgette. She had long blonde hair and large blue eyes, she smiled at her mama. Bridgette was the middle child and was 7.

Sitting the edge of the bed was their oldest daughter, Imogen who had recently turned 13. She too had long blonde hair, but instead green eyes. Then in the middle of the bed lay the second born daughter, who was 11 and born from Rachel and hard shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, Genevieve.

"Well why don't you guys get started on breakfast and I'll go and get Tori." suggested Rachel. Tori, Victoria was the youngest of the Berry-Fabray children, she was a year old and born from Quinn and had curly dirty blonde hair.

"But what are we having." questioned Bridgette.

"Hmm, I was thinking waffles." smiled Quinn.

Rachel walked into Victoria's pink, chevron nursery. She peered into the crib and saw here sleeping baby. Usually she would be awake at 9 o'clock in the morning, but being summer break, it didn't really matter. Rachel gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, noticing she was really hot. Victoria screwed up her pale face, letting out a little moan but fell quite. Rachel, rested her hand on Victoria's forehead, she defiantly was coming down with something. Victoria pouted, opening her eyes and began to cry.

"Shhh baby." cooed Rachel, wrapping Victoria in her arms.

Rachel cradled Victoria as she made her way downstairs, she turned down the hallway and walked into the large kitchen, where the kids were helping Quinn make the waffle batter. Juliet and Genevieve lay all the contents on the bench, and getting all the spreads needed.

"Hey." Smiled Rachel watching as Quinn passed the ingredients to each child, so they would each get a turn.

Quinn looked up and smiled, "How's sleeping beauty." She walked over and gave Rachel a hug, "Well I think she has a fever," she pouted, handing the whining baby over to Quinn.

Quinn pouted too, "Awe baby, shhh it's okay."

"Mommy what's wrong with Tori." asked Juliet, grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Tori has a fever." She replied. Juliet made an oh sound, "I hope she gets better." She smiled, before running over to help her sisters.

Rachel nodded, "I hope she gets better by the reunion."

Quinn gave her a sad smile, "I'll go lay her down in the port cot in the living room."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, I'll help these guys."

* * *

><p>"Okay so Juliet and I are going to go into town to get some things, we'll be back in a few hours." Rachel gave Quinn a kiss.<p>

"Okay." Quinn smiled back, "I'll be here at the hair salon."

Bridgette sat behind her mama and was brushing her hair, she let out a soft giggle.

Genevieve and Imogen were doing each other's makeup. Having 5 daughters meant a lot of pink, makeup, sassiness and all things girly, as much as they loved their girls Quinn and Rachel were really hoping for the last one to be a boy, but they were happy either way.

* * *

><p>"Okay lets stop her JJ." Rachel pointed to a coffee shop, which was in a row of stores. It was brown on the outside and had a sign painted on the window, of course Juliet couldn't read and therefore didn't know what it said.<p>

"Mommy what's that say?" She frowned,

"Lima Bean. This is a café your mommy and I and all our glee club friends would hang out at." Rachel smiled, remembering all the memories she had had there. The Berry-Fabray family and been living in Lima for almost three months know, after moving back from New York. Rachel was a Broadway star, but it was getting very difficult and she knew family came first, so her and Quinn decided to leave New York and go back to their home town.

Rachel and Juliet made their way inside; they were about to take a table when Rachel heard a very familiar voice, "Rachel Berry."

Rachel turned to face her, "Mercedes!" she squealed, giving her a hug. She then looked over to see another familiar face, "Tina." She pulled Tina into a hug.

"Hey Rachel, it's been so long." smiled Tina.

Rachel studied the two, they looked exactly the same, except for a few wrinkles here and there but they were exactly the way she remembered them.

"Im guessing you're her for the reunion in a few days." Smiled Rachel.

The two nodded.

Rachel could feel a tug on her red jacket, she looked down to fing Juliet. Juliet was very shy, although being birthed by Rachel and having the same physical features, they were nothing alike. Juliet wasn't good with meeting new people and didn't talk as much as Rachel.

"Mercedes, Tina. This is my daughter Juliet." She smiled, reaching for Juliets hand.

Juliet looked up at her mommy, then down at the ground, she shyly gave a soft wave.

"Juliet."

The little brunette looked up at her mommy's friends, "Hi."

Mercedes laughed, "Oh she's so cute, how old?"

"4." Giggled Rachel, "Oh and she gets it from me."

"So Juliet, you're 4?"asked Mercedes, before taking a sip of her latte.

Juliet looked up from her Barbie colouring book, "Yeah, 4." She used her fingers to show the two women.

Mercedes looked over at the line, Rachel just began to order. She thought that maybe she could get something out of Juliet, she knew Rachel wouldn't budge. "Where's your daddy?" She had noticed Rachel large wedding ring, so there had to be someone, she didn't remember the one Finn gave her looking like that.

The little brunette let out a slight giggle, Mercedes and Tina looked at each other confused. What was so funny? "I don't have a daddy. I'm special, I have a mommy," she pointed over at Rachel who was now approaching them, a coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other, "And a mama." Juliet finished.

Mercedes frowned, Tina let out a slight gasp.

"Okay Juliet, here's your choc chip muffin." said Rachel as she placed directly in front of her daughter. "Thank you." Juliet beamed. Rachel took her seat and couldn't help but realise the odd expressions on her friend's faces. "What? Juliet what did you say." She glared at the little brunette. "Nothing, I promise." She frowned back.

Mercedes let out a stutter before finally finding her voice, "Rachel Berry, bi?"

Rachel's eyes widened, she began fidgeting with her fingers. "Juliet must have told you huh? This isn't the way I wanted you to find out." She whispered.

"No, no it's okay Rachel." Tina assured her, "You are bi right?"

Rachel frowned, "Yes of course, what Finn and I had was real." She was completely oblivious that her daughter was sitting right next to her. All the kids knew about Finn, but Juliet didn't really understand.

They all fell silent.

"So who's the lucky one." Mercedes smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel smiled, "You'll have to just wait and see."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong> I Hope You Like It!<strong>

**Please Let Me Know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Please Review.**

**And thank you so much for all the good reviews.**

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't believe who I ran into…actually it is quite believable since-."<p>

Quinn laughed, "Who babe?" She watched as Rachel place some groceries bags on the large white island bench, and following her was Juliet her little pigtails swung as she came skipping into the kitchen, her colouring book and pencil case in her hand.

"Mercedes and Tina." beamed Rachel, as she started unpacking the bags, Quinn helped her.

Quinn smiled, "Oh how are they?"

"There good, they both are married and have families. But don't worry I didn't tell them, I know were set on keeping _us_ a surprise, although Juliet did tell them she had two mommies."

Juliet looked up from the kitchen table where she was finish her colouring she had started earlier that day. "I'm sorry."

Quinn looked over, "No JJ, it's okay. You didn't know."

Juliet frowned, "Why don't you want your friends to know that I have two mommies?"

Quinn sighed and looked over at Rachel, how do you explain to your 4 year old that you want to surprise your friends that you married your former high school frenemie, who you bullied and then eventually fell in love with and you both even dated the same guy who Rachel was supposed to marry. "It's not that we don't want them to know you have two mommies, you should never be ashamed of that…" started Quinn.

"Mama and I haven't seen our friends for years, and so we want to surprise them that we are together and have five beautiful daughters." Rachel smiled.

Juliet shrugged, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Juliet and Bridgette stood huddled over the porta cot which sat next to one of the large red sofa in the living room.<p>

"I hope Tori's okay." pouted Juliet.

"Shhh," whispered Bridgette raising one finger up to her mouth, "But yeah I hope so."

Tori had been throwing up for the last two hours since Rachel and Juliet had gotten back from the shops. When she finally stopped, she fell asleep in Quinn's arms.

"Girls." Said Quinn leaning against the doorway, "You know Tori isn't well, please don't bother her."

The two girls turned around, they looked over at each other and then the floor, "Sorry." They whispered.

"It's okay, now go and play." She motioned for the girls to leave.

They nodded and quietly ran off.

Quinn walked over to where the girls where previously standing. She look at her sleeping beauty, (as she called her), who was wearing a pink ruffle body suit; Quinn had to change her two times before, but she was finally clean. The blonde pouted, she hated when any one of the girls where sick.

* * *

><p>Quinn made her way upstairs to find Rachel asleep on the sofa, no wonder the house was so quite. She laughed and gave the brunette a kiss on the forehead. The brunette moaned and then shifted, now laying on her side. Quinn backed away, making as little noise as possible. Then she walked down the hallway towards Bridgette and Juliet's room. She softly knocked before opening the door, to find the two girls playing with their large doll house, that they had received at Christmas.<p>

"Hey girlies." She smiled,

"Hey mama, we were going to play sing star but mommy is asleep." laughed Juliet.

Quinn walked around the girls purple and pink themed room, she sat on the bottom bunk.

"Yeah well mommy has to sleep, she has a class tonight."

"Again? It's supposed to be summer break." Frowned Bridgette, putting down the doll and sitting next to her mama, Juliet followed.

"I know, but mommy still needs to work, she doesn't have the same breaks that you and I have."

Quinn was fortunate enough to have the same breaks as their daughters, she was a high school teacher at Lima High School, were her and Rachel had once went to and Rachel was also a teacher, but a singing instructor and she was also currently doing Live Performances.

"Okay, I still don't think that's very fair." sighed Bridgette. "But anyway, JJ want to finish playing?"

Juliet nodded, "Yep, mama do you wanna play too?"

Quinn shook her head "No thank you, I'm okay. I'm going to give Genny and Imogen a call, see how they're going."

Quinn dialled Imogen's number,

"Hello."

"Hey mama, what's up?"

"Nothing just checking up on you two."  
>"Where fine, actually. Were only over the road, its okay."<p>

Quinn laughed, "I know, but I'm just letting you know that its five oclock and I want you back her by six in time for dinner."

"Yeah okay mama, anything else."

"Nope." Quin not wanting to bother Imogen any more, that girl reminded her of herself, well when she was in high school of course.

* * *

><p>They sat at their large dinner table, Quinn and Rachel at opposite ends, smiling at each other. "Okay, I'll start." beamed Rachel. It was tradition in their house that every night before dinner you say one thing you enjoyed that day, one thing you didn't so much enjoy and what you are thankful for.<p>

"I enjoyed catching up with old friends. I didn't so much enjoy falling asleep on that couch, which resulted in a stiff neck, but… I am thankful for having such a wonder family. Quinn your turn."

"Okay, I enjoyed well…making breakfast together; I didn't enjoy having to see my baby so sick, and still sick in bed. And I am thankful to have such wonderful people in my life."

"Now it's mine turn…"

* * *

><p>Quinn lay Victoria in her crib. Victoria was awake and crying; she had taken her medicine and was not very fond.<p>

"Shhh Tori, it's okay." Quinn search the dresser draw for a pacifier, she finally found a pink glittery one and gave popped in Victoria's mouth, soothing her.

Quinn sighed and fell onto the rocking chair. She leaned back on the chair. "Tired." Quinn looked up to see Rachel giggling,

"Your home." she beamed.

"Yeah, the class finished extra early. " Rachel whispered, sitting on Quinn's lap. She leaned and gave Quinn a sweet kiss.

"You look tired you should get to sleep. Don't worry I'll put the kids to bed, its summer so it doesn't really matter what time, but Juliet will be out by 9:00."

Quinn agreed and went off to bed. "I love you." She smiled before leaving the room.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter isn't really anything special, and I feel like I kind of let you guys down! But the next few chapters will be more interesting I promise!<strong>

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**

**Faberry for Life!**


	3. Round and Round the Garden

**So here's the third chapter, sorry about the wait.**

**I hope you gleeks like it! Please let me know what you think!**

**Sorry about any typos.**

* * *

><p>A few days had past and it was the day of the 200910 Glee Club reunion. Quinn and Rachel were very excited to catch up with their old friends, and for them to meet their wonderful family. They were also fortunate that Victoria's fever had stopped and she was back to her normal self.

Rachel softly knocked on Imogen's bedroom door. "Mimi time to get up." She slowly opened the door, revealing a sleeping teenager. Rachel walked over to Imogen and gave her a little shake, "Mimi time to-"

"I'm getting up." The blonde girl moaned, she slowly opened her eyelids revealing her large green eyes. "And please don't call me Mimi."

Rachel stood up straightening her white dress, "Okay, okay." She walked out of the room rolling her eyes, Imogen was defiantly not a morning person. As she walked down the hallway she noticed Genevieve's bedroom door open, she peered in and could see her as she sat reading,

"Hey Genny, time for breakfast."

Genevieve looked up from her book, "Okay I'll be down in just a minute. I need to read this all by the end of the day, I have to prove to Jasmine I can read a 10 chapter novel in a day." She splurted out.

Rachel made her way downstairs and into the kitchen,

"Mommy, Mommy." squealed a usually quite Juliet, running over to her mother hugging her legs.

Rachel bent down to pick her up, resting her on her right hip, "Morning JJ."

"Good morning, are you exited that we are going to see your friends today?" the little brunette asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Mama is."

Rachel looked over at Quinn who was preparing breakfast. "Of course I am and I'm excited for them to meet you guys…Now what's for breakfast?"

Quinn smiled back, "Oatmeal."

"Eww." Rachel turned around to see a cringing Bridgette. Her blonde hair up in a messy ponytail and she was in her favourite Minnie mouse pyjamas.

"Well good morning to you to B." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked Oatmeal was your favourite." Rachel frowned.

"Well now pancakes are my favourite."

Rachel giggled, "And what about you JJ? What's your favourite breakfast?"

Juliet grinned, "Waffles!"

Quinn chuckled, "Well I'm sorry girls were having oatmeal." Her tone changed, "Whether you like it or not."

Bridgette sighed, "Can I at least have banana in mine?"

Quinn nodded, giving Bridgette a smile.

Once they had finished breakfast, they decide that it was time to get ready.

Rachel sat on the edge of the bathtub, she smiled as Juliet and Victoria play in the bubbles.

"Tori." giggled Juliet, "Your splashing too much."

Rachel gave a nod, "Okay that's enough." She said trying to stop the eager one year old.

Juliet giggled, then looked up at her mommy, "Mommy, did I come to you and mamas wedding?"

Rachel frowned, "Where did that come from." She chuckled, "But no you weren't born yet."

Juliet shrugged, and then returned to playing with the bubbles. The things she came up with.

"Okay time to get out." Racheal wrapped Tori in a towel. "Can you pull out the plug?"

"Sure mommy."

* * *

><p>"Alright girlies aprons on and let's get baking." Cheered Quinn, over the years she had formed an interest for baking, especially with the kids. "Okay so there's going to be a lot of people there tonight. The other 8 or so glee kids, plus there partners, plus their kids, so we need to make a really large cake."<p>

"Why don't we just buy a cake?" frowned Genevieve pulling up her long brown hair into a pigtail.

"Well were's the fun in that?"

"And on the email it said we were in charge of _making_ the cake." Rachel added, placing a bowl of blueberries in front of Victoria, who was sitting it her pink highchair on the opposite end of the island bench to the others. Victoria immediately began eating them, they were her favourite and she usually ended with them all over her face and the floor.

"Oh Rae you better put a bib on Tori." cringed Quin.

"Oh yeah." Rachel hurried before Victoria could ruin her white shirt she was wearing.

"Okay so we have all the ingrediants and we just have to start pouring the ingredients in." smiled Quinn, "Here Juliet you can go first." She handed Juliet the flour, then Bridgette the eggs, Genevieve the butter and so on until all the ingredients were in. "Now Juliet and Bridgette can mix and you girls will get to decorate the cake, along with mommy and I's help."

Once the caked was cooked and had cooled, they moved on to the decorating. In the end the large rectangle cake was a baby blue with aqua and pink roses.

"Beautiful." beamed Rachel.

"It actually looks pretty good." Smiled Imogen admiring what they had created.

"Yeah." agreed Genevieve.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at her watch, "Oh gosh its 4 o'clock and it starts at 6. We gotta get ready."<p>

Quinn sat on the couch, Victoria sat on her lap. It was 5 o'clock and they were waiting for everyone to get ready. Quinn hair was cut short so there weren't many styling options and it was also much lighter than high school, she was wearing her favourite blue and yellow flower print dress, black jacket and matching blue heels.

"**Round and round the garden**

**Like a teddy bear**

**One step, two step**

**Tickle under there!**

**Round and round the forest**

**Like a little deer**

**One step, two step**

**Tickle under there!"**

Sang Quinn as she traced up Victoria's arm, then tickling her, Victoria giggled almost spiting her pacifier to the other end of the living room. Victoria wore a yellow dress with black glittery T-bar shoes.

"Mama were ready." Called out Juliet, her and Rachel stepped into the living room hand in hand. Juliet wore a yellow dress with a white peter pan collar and brown with rainbow gem T-bar shoes, her hair was curled and a small white bow sat perched on the side of her head. Rachel was wearing a black lace dress and black heels.

"You both look gorgeous." beamed Quinn, getting up to give them each a kiss.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and cry. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and quickly went to were the noise was coming from, they made their way to the front entrance near the stairs, Bridgette sat on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Bridgette what happened." asked Quinn, adjusting Victoria so she wouldn't continue to slip.

Bridgette sniffled, "I tried to jump of the stairs but fell."

Rachel and Quinn sighed, "Bridgette you know what we told you about jumping off the stairs."

Bridgette nodded,, then stood up giving her mother's a hug.

"Are you okay." asked Rachel.

Bridgette smiled, "Yeah I'm okay." She pulled down her navy blue lace dress that had a white bow belt, she also sported white flats.

"Now where is Genny and Mimi?" frowned Quinn looking up the stairs.

"Here. I am aware that we have to leave soon, but Mimi is still curling her hair." said Genevieve hurrying down the stairs. Her blue horse print dress swayed and brown military boots made a thud with every step she took.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'll go and talk to her." She said as she handed Victoria to Rachel, "Why don't you guys get it the car."

Quinn made her way upstairs and approached the bathroom, she went to turn the door handle but it wouldn't budge. "Mimi we have to go please unlock the door."

The door opened, Imogen stood in her red flare dress, "Sorry I'm ready let's go." Her expression was emotionless, Quinn couldn't tell if she was genuine or faking it.

Quinn pulled up to the Lima Bean café and parked right in front.

* * *

><p>"Were here." She squealed.<p>

Rachel clapped she could feel the butterflies in her stomach, "I'm so excited…I'm excited for them to find out about us, and the kids and…"

"Me too." Smiled Quinn, then leaning in to give Rachel a kiss.

"Ewww please don't." Bridgette cringed.

The two chuckled looking over at Bridgette who sat in one of the six back seats.

Quinn peered into the restaurant window, she couldn't see anyone, the blinds were closed, but decorations hung outside so they knew it was the right day. They hoped out of the car and held hands. Rachel slowly pushed the front door open, revealing a room full of familiar faces, and new faces.

"Rachel." Smiled Mercedes, "And Juliet." She looked down at Juliet who was holding Rachel's hand, she was overwhelmed by the amount of people there, and was pouting. Then Imogen and Bridgette came through the door, then Genevieve.

"Hey guys." beamed Rachel, "This is Juliet, Bridgette (she pointed at the blonde who sported toothless top grin) and Imogen (she again pointed) and Genny. And this is my other daughter Tori and my beautiful wife…"

Some frowned at the word _wife_.

Quinn walked through the door; she was smiling ear to ear. Victoria was rested on her hip, laying her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Quinn!" gasped all the former Glee members, before Rachel could.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Should hopefully update tomorrow.<strong>

**Sorry again about any typos.**

**Please Review**

**Gleek4lifexo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Please Review. **

**Any future suggestions.**

* * *

><p>They stood in silence, "Okay well why don't we all introduce our families?" Mercedes said trying to clear the air, taking the cake from Rachel's hands.<p>

Once they were all introduced they took their seats and the kids began to play with the balloons. The two had found out that Brittany and Santana were married; Quinn always suspected they would end up together, and they had a four year old daughter named Naya. Mercedes had married an Engineer named Michael and they had son and a daughter. Tina and Mike Chang were married and had four sons. Sam had married a woman named Katie. Artie married a hairdresser, Jenna and they had two daughters. Sugar married some rich guy, Richard and they had a two year old daughter named Daniella, and having kept in touch they knew Puck had a daughter named Hillary, and Kurt and Blaine were married and had a son Hepburn and a daughter Tracey.

"Uncle Blaine, Uncle Kurt." squealed Bridgette hugging Kurt's legs, who stood talking to Sam.

"Hello B." he returned the hug.

"Wait you knew?" frowned Brittany, taking her seat. "Q. I can't believe Kurt and Blaine knew and you didn't tell us." She wiggled her finger at her and Santana.

Quinn bit her bottom lip, "Uh well…I wanted to but well…"

"Puck." Juliet ran over to Puck's chair, she leaned in for a hug.

"Hey JJ I haven't seen you in ages."

The little brunette giggled, "I saw you last week."

"Puck too." Brittany huffed.

"Britt, it's complicated I guess. We were going to tell you we really were, but we lost contact after a few years, and then eventually we had Imogen and…"

Brittany sighed, "I understand." She gave a smile.

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"No I really do, you're right we did loose contact and that was partially all our fault."

The table fell into an awkward silence for a while, but everyone was soon engaged in their own conversations.

"So Q. you and man hands?" Chuckled Santana, sitting opposite to Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Alright, you know what Santana-"

"Babe." Quinn warned.

Rachel went silent, and cleared her throat, "Yes Santana, Quinn and I are married."

"Well I'm very happy for you two, honestly I am. Rachel I know we weren't the best of friends in high school but that changed when we moved to New York, and then we had that argument and hated each other again, and then became friends again."

"And your point is." interrupted Rachel.

"I'm glad that you found happiness and love, after you know…"

"So how did you two happen?" Sam intervened.

"Well…" started Quinn.

"After I…We lost Finn, I thought I'd never find love again!" Rachel could feel the tears welling up.

Quinn squeezed her hand, "You can stop babe, it's alright." She placed a kiss on Rachel's temple, she could feel all the eyes on her, but she didn't care.

Rachel sniffled, "No, No I'm okay. .. Anyway, I thought I would never love anyone again, but there she was, Quinn. When were all in town for Finn's two year anniversary, Quinn and I hooked up."

Quinn cringed she hated that term 'hooked up'.

"When I came back to New York I knew something was missing, I missed her and I did for another year until I finally worked up enough courage to call her and ask to meet up, lucky for me she was single. We began dating, then dating led to marriage and marriage led to 5 daughters, and well the rest is history."

"Yeah and know where here with 5 beautiful daughter…wait 6 beautiful daughters." beamed Quinn.

"6?" questioned Santana, "I only see 5."

"Well actually remember that time in the choir room you slapped me."

"You mean you slapped me first." Santana intervened.

"Yes, I did slap you first, well anyway you when right when you said I rarely visited Beth and I decided that needed to change and I wanted to become a large role in her life."

"So how is Beth?" asked Brittany, taking a sip of her coke.

"Well she's good, she's 20 now and people sometimes confuse us as sisters." Quinn smiled.

"So I'm guessing she looks like you." Laughed Mercedes

"She does." said Puck taking a seat next to Tina and her husband.

Quinn smiled, "She's actually on her way, she's running a bit late though, boyfriend troubles."

"She has a boyfriend?" Puck frowned,

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes Noah you met him last week."

"Reece? She introduced him as her _friend_."

Quinn chuckled, how did Puck not see the little things, the holding hands, smiling, anyone would have known?

"So they've only been dating a week and are having trouble." He rolled his eyes.

"Actually no Puck, they been dating for three months, they met when you were on a cruise." Quinn sighed, "Anyway he's a great guy, but Rachel doesn't seem to think so."

Rachel nodded.

"So how does she feel about you two?" asked Sam, his wife glared at him.

"No its okay," smiled Quinn, "She's fine with it; we've been together since she was 8 and legally Rachel is her sister, since Shelby is both their mothers." Quinn chuckled, "It's confusing, but they are really close and Rach is very protective of her." She squeezed Rachel's hand, giving her a sweet smile, receiving a smile back; they were so proud of their relationship, their family and were happy they could finally share it with their old friends.

* * *

><p>Beth was flustered and really wasn't in the mood for this reunion dinner. She pulled into a car park and checked herself in the rear view mirror. She made her way over to the café door, her long dirty blonde hair swayed in the wind. As she opened the door chatter and laughter filled the air.<p>

"Beth." Juliet ran over hugging the tall blonde's legs.

"Hey JJ." She smiled, giving her sister a hug.

She introduced herself to everyone and then said hello to her dad, and moms/sister. She took her seat next to Quinn, and the highchair, which Victoria sat in.

"Hey Tori." She began to tickle her, making the toddler squeal and squirm.

"This is Beth!" Mercedes mouth hung open she watched as a tall blonde with large hazel eyes, she wore a tight blue dress which complemented her thin figure took her seat.

"Your children are gorgeous." Sugar stated in awe.

Quinn and Rachel chuckled, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"So Beth what do you do?" asked Santana.<p>

Beth looked up from her plate, "Well I'm in my second year of college and I am a model, part-time."

"Mommy." All the women turned and faced the children.

Juliet ran over to her mothers, "Bridgette pushed me."

Rachel sighed, "Are you okay?"

Juliet sniffled, giving a slight nod.

Rachel gave a slight smile, "Can you please tell her to come here."

Juliet blinked, "I'll go get her."

Rachel looked back at her friends.

"So what do they call you." asked Mike directing his question to the two Lesbian mother couples.

"Well I'm mommy, and Santana's mami."smiled Brittany.

"I'm mommy and Quinn's mama."

Rachel felt a tap on her back, she grabbed Bridgette's hand and directed her to the other end of the café, "Bridgette why did you push Juliet?"

Bridgette looked at the ground, "She's annoying me, I just want to play with Karlie." said the blonde pointing over at Mercedes' youngest daughter.

"B. Juliet is your little sister and family sticks together, Juliet only wants to play with you cause she loves you."

"But-"

"No buts, she looks up to you and the others. Now please go and apologise and let her play." Bridgette nodded and ran off.

Rachel huffed and took her seat the others at the table laughed.

* * *

><p>Quinn pushed back her chair, "I'm going to the bathroom, anyone need to come?"<p>

"I do." Santana stood up,

They made their way over to where the kids were playing with Beth. She loved kids, especially toddlers, so she was Rachel and Quinn's go to babysitter.

"Anyone need to go to the bathroom?"

They all looked up, shaking their head.

"Me." Juliet took her mama's hand.

Santana watched as Juliet ran her hands through her hair, the short brunette was only tall enough to see half her face, she began to try and pull herself up.

"Want some help?" offered Santana.

Juliet slowly turned, "Yes please."

"You look exactly like your mommy." She smiled,

"I know, everyone says we do. It's because I was born from mommy's tummy. "

Santana nodded , "So how old are you?"

"Four."

"My daughter's four too. She was born from her mommy's tummy as well."

"She has two moms like me?"

"Yeah, she does."

"So how are you and Britt?" Quinn called over the toilet cubicle door.

"Good thanks. A lot has happened since high school obviously." She laughed, "We've been together since she graduated…and what about you and Rachel." She glanced at Juliet, she was a mini Rachel, the same hair, facial features and large brown eyes.

There was a flush and the door slowly opened. Quinn turned on the tap, "Yeah were good, I finally feel like I met my soul mate you know, she's my true love."

"I know." Smiled Santana, "That's how I feel about Britt."

"I know I'll never replace Finn but I know she loves me." Quinn lowered Juliet, " It's really exiting seeing how everybody turned out and who they're with after all these years."

"Yeah it really is."

"We'll need to catch up more."

"Definitely." Santana agreed.

Quinn took her seat next to Rachel, she looked around, most were chattering and the children were eating ice cream. She frowned, then turned to Rachel, "Rach where's Beth."

Rachel looked around, "She's outside. Reece is here." She whispered.

Quinn raised an eyebrow "What, why?"

"I don't know he called her and told her to meet him out front, she insisted on going alone…Q. I told you he was no good, he's a looney. He seems all nice and caring and then next thing you know he is all controlling and won't let you leave his side."

"Rach, I think you're over exaggerating a bit."

They turn as the door opens, Beth returns inside.

"Thanks for the night, but I have to go." She mumbles giving Rachel and Quinn a hug.

"He's not forcing he is you, cause I'll go out there-"

"No Rach, it's okay. I can make my decisions."

* * *

><p>"We'll it's getting late." said Quinn adjusting the sleeping toddler in her lap, "We better get going."<p>

"Yeah. Let's go." Agreed Rachel, lifting up Juliet.

"It was nice seeing you all again." Quinn beamed.

They all agreed, then headed out the door, "Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Any suggestions?<strong>

**Review Please**

**Thanks XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Sorry about any typos.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Same Night.<strong>

Quinn stood in the bathroom mirror, peering over her shoulder, her fingers rubbing against the small anchor tattoo, on her shoulder. The one matching to Rachel's. She smiles as she remembers the night Rachel insisted on getting one, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Quinn and Rachel were at Blaine's 25th Birthday party, that Kurt had thrown. Rachel and Quinn had been together for almost two years. Quinn watched as Rachel hurried over, from the dance floor._

_"Quinn we should get a tattoo." Rachel slurred, almost falling over but luckily enough Quinn was there just in time to hold her up, Rachel now resting her head on Quinn's shoulder._

_"Baby your drunk."_

_"No, no...I know, but we should." Rachel mumbled, Quinn could just make out what she was saying._

_"Okay, okay Rach let's get you home."_

_"No Quinnnniiiee." Rachel whined pulling away._

_"Come on babe." Quinn sighs, grabbing Rachel's hand._

_Quinn dragged Rachel to the front door, bumping into Kurt._

_"Hey where's Blaine?"_

_"He's around." Kurt mumbled. Luckily enough Quinn could tell he was sober._

_"Alright we'll thanks Kurt. We're going to get going. Rachel needs to go to bed."_

_"How many drinks have you had?"_

_"Kurt I'm fine, it's Rachel who we need to worry about." Quinn couldn't help but chuckle._

_"Bye, oh and say goodbye to Blaine for me." Quinn says, dragging Rachel behind her._

_"Wait Quinn, I'm serious though, I want us to get tattoos. Matching ones."Rachel whines._

_Quinn again brushed it off._

_But the next morning and Rachel still insisted that they get matching tattoos, Quinn finally agreed._

"Hey babe."

Quinn turned around to find Rachel, smiling in the doorway.

"Hey."

Rachel walked over, placing her arms on Quinn's shoulders. Leaning in and kissing Quinn.

"The kids are all asleep." Rachel mumbles, against Quinn's lips.

Quinn continues to kiss her, then pulls away.

"Did you have fun?" She says taking Rachel's hand, directing her to the bed. Rachel followed as Quinn sits down.

"Yeah I did, it was really nice to see everyone so grown up and all their families. What about you babe? Rachel asks, resting her head on Quinn's shoulders.

Quinn wraps her arm around Rachel. "Yeah me too. Everyone was sure surprised, finding out we were married." She chuckled. "And have 6 daughters."

Rachel laughs, "Yeah that was quite a shock for them. But I'm glad they eventually found out."

"Me too." Quinn smiles. "Well I'm ready for bed, Rach."

"Me too." Rachel smiles, kissing Quinn's nose as she stands up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning.<strong>

Rachel awoke, slowly opening her eyes. She rolls over wrapping her arms around Quinn's thin waist, cuddling closer.

"Morning." She whispers

Quinn moans, before turning over, she gives Rachel a sweet kiss. "Morning baby."

"Ready for a big day?"

Quinn bites her bottom lip, "Totally. But not yet, it's too early."

Rachel leans in for one more kiss, but pulls away when whales flood through the baby monitor. She frowns, "Tori."

* * *

><p>Quinn giggles, "Don't worry babe, I'll go." Rachel watches as Quinn slips out of bed and disappears out the door.<p>

Quinn returns moments later, Victoria resting in her arms.

Quinn lies her down next to Rachel. "Someone misses their mommies."

Rachel wraps her arms around Victoria. " Of course she does, she has the best mommies in the world. " She places a kiss on Victoria's nose,"Let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p>The next time Rachel wakes up she's alone. She slips out of bed, puts on her fluffy white robe and heads down stairs.<p>

She enters the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the dining table. "Morning." She yawns.

"Morning mommy." Smiles Bridgette.

"Morning." The others chime in.

"Where's your mama?"

"She's outside talking to Beth."

Rachel glances at the clock, 9:30.

"Okay." She walks over giving them each a kiss on the head.

Victoria squirms in her high hair, whaling.

"Tori." She chuckles, before lifting her out.

Rachel heads outside, Beth and Quinn were sitting on the steps of the large white porch.

"Hey." She smiles, sitting next to Quinn, placing Victoria on her lap.

"Morning babe." Quinn gives Rachel a soft kiss on her temple.

"Hey Rach." Beth gives a slight wave.

"Are you okay? last night you left so-"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." She intervened, "Just wasn't feeling up to it."

Rachel nodded.

"I actually came cause there's something really important I want to tell you, but I wanted to wait until you woke up."

"Well I'm awake now so shoot."

"Your not pregnant are you?" Quinn's eyes widen.

"Oh mama, no."

"Okay good." Quinn lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well actually, Mom knows and she's fine with it, but I wanted to hear your opinions, on me moving to New York."

"New York!" Quinn stammers.

"Yeah, I was offered a job there."

"Oh Beth that's amazing. I'm so proud of you." Rachel exclaims.

Quinn bites her bottom lip, wishing she could say the same. "I don't know Beth, I'll have to think about it."

Beth frowns, "But mama..."

Quinn stands up, "I'm just not sure how I feel you going to New York, by yourself at 20."

Beth stands up "Mama this isn't fair. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself. I live alone, what's the difference."

"I-I" Quinn stammers. "I'm just not comfortable with it." She says, "I'm going inside to make some coffee anyone want some?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"Well I already have Mom and Rachel's consult, so I guess that's enough." Beth rolls her eyes, "I've got to go."

"Beth." Rachel calls out, watching Beth run off the porch and too her car.

"Quinn." Rachel frowns.

"I don't want to talk about it okay." Quinn mumbles, heading back inside.

Rachel,follows her inside, "Look Quinn, I understand where your coming from. But remember as parents we have to make sacrifices, I mean my dads let me move to New York by myself."

Quinn stops, turning around to face Rachel, "But you had Kurt."

"Well actually not at first.."

Quinn turned away, leaning against the kitchen sink.

"Mommy?" Rachel turns to the dining room table.

She sighs, "Okay guys...why don't you guys go play upstairs, mama and I, have to figure a few things out."

The children nod.

"Genny can you take Tori?" Rachel says, shifting the baby on her hip.

"Yeah of course." Says the pre teen holding out her arms.

"Thanks." Rachel smiles, handing her over.

Rachel waits till all the children are gone. She sighs, and begins massaging Quinn's shoulder. "Look Quinn, I understand okay. But I need you to take a deep beta and tell me why." She says, placing a kiss on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn sighs and turns around. "Rach, I'm just not ready to let go." Her voice cracks.

Rachel nods, pulling Quinn into a hug.

Quinn sniffles. "I mean she's still so young and New York is a big city."

"I know Quinn, but someday your going to have to let go, babe."

Quinn pulls away, and nods. "Just not yet." She frowns.

* * *

><p>You guys are such hypocrites. That's not natural." She says pointing to Rachels ombré, "Either is that." She points to Quinn's light blonde hair. "I'm not asking to dye my hair blue, gosh! All I want is a dip dye."<p>

Quinn rolls her eyes, looking at her teenage daughter. "Imogen your mother and I both agreed, that your still to young to die your hair,,end of discussion."

Imogen huffs. "That's so not fair. I'm thirteen not five."

"Alright that's enough. Imogen your too young. And your mama is going through enough." Rachel stands up from the sofa. "Now I suggest you go to your room."

Imogen huffs again. "Agh, sometimes I wish I had a dad."

Rachel sighs, sitting back down. "She'll get over it. I'll go and talk to her when she calms down." Rachel stops, looking at Quinn. "Hey don't believe her Q."

Quinn sighs, looking down at Victoria, who was asleep in her arms. Then she smiles up at Rachel, "I know, I know."

"Good." Rachel smiles, kissing Quinn's forehead.

Quinn sighs, "Well I get to get going okay."

Rachel pouts, "Babe you really don't have to I can take her."

"No, no, it's okay. " Quinn shakes her head, "I think I'll just go for a drive, clear my head a little."

Rachel gives Quinn a sad smile.

Quinn sits up, cradling Victoria. "I'll put this one down." She smiles.

Quinn carries Victoria to her room, laying her down in her crib. She places a soft kiss on her forehead. As she slowly shuts the door, she can hear giggling from the opposite end of the hall.

"B. time to go baby." Quinn says, making her way into the younger girls bedroom. Genevieve, Bridgette and Juliet were all huddled in a circle.

"What's going on here?" Quinn smiles.

"Where playing truth or dare." Juliet giggles.

Quinn chuckles. "Well as much fun as it sounds, B. we got to get going."

Bridgette pouts, "Already?"

"Yeah you can't be late to Musical Theatre again."

"Okay." Bridgette smiles, getting up.

"Bye guys."

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as her ringtone flooded the room. She put down her script and grabbed the phone from the dining room table, were Juliet sat, colouring.<p>

"Hello?" Rachel says, holding her phone to her ear.

"Hello Mrs. Rachel Berry-Fabray?"

"Yes this is she." She frowns.

"Uh yes this is Ophelia, a nurse from a Lima, Ohio State Hospital. There has been an accident."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. And sorry for taking so long to update.<strong>

**Please are review.**


End file.
